The versatility of tractors and like equipment is in part provided by tractor-supported hitch arrangements which permit attachment of a wide variety of implements to a tractor. Hitch arrangements of this nature may be provided for tractors of various sizes, and typically include arrangements for mounting implements at the front and rear of a tractcr. One well-known hitching arrangement is the so-called three-point hitch, which supports an implement at the rear of the tractor at a pair of laterally spaced lower points and a centrally disposed upper point, usually in adjustable fashion.
While various three-point hitch arrangements are available for adjusting and maintaining the position of an attached implement, there is substantial room for improvement. Previously used three-point hitch arrangements typically provide movement of the hitch and attached implement in the vertical plane with respect to the ground, but do not always accommodate forces in a horizontal plane with respect to the ground. Further, some previously used three-point hitch arrangements do not include provisions to allow the hitch and attached implement to "float" with respect to the ground, thereby following or tracking the contour of the surface. In addition, most previous hitches are typically configured for use on one type of tractor, and cannot be easily interchanged or adapted for use on other tractor models.
Movement of an implement mounted on a three-point hitch in both the vertical and horizontal planes relative to the ground is desirable so as to provide height adjustability of the implement, and to accommodate for side forces exerted on the implement during use. Furthermore, it is highly desirable to provide such universal or bi-directional movement in a convenient, uncomplicated and straightforward manner, allowing the three-point hitch to be relatively inexpensively fabricated for use on smaller, less expensive garden tractors and the like.
In adapting a three-point hitch for operation in response to forces exerted in both vertical and horizontal planes, a limiting arrangement is desirable to prevent overextension of the hitch in either of the planes, thus preventing damage to the three-point hitch or to the implement attached thereto. It is also desirable to provide floating of the hitch and attached ground engaging implement to allow relative vertical movement of the implement with respect to the ground in response to uneveness of the ground, thus obviating the need for previously used complicated and expensive draft sensing systems to maintain efficient operation of the implement below the surface of the ground.
Mounting of previously used three-point hitch arrangements has typically been accomplished by fixed connection of the hitch with the tractor model with which the hitch is particularly configured for use. For added versatility, it would be desirable to provide an integrated three-part hitch with a mounting arrangement which provides compatibility with more than one type of tractor, and which is relatively easy to mount and detach from a tractor. Such an improved integrated three-point hitch arrangement enhances the efficiency and versatility of the tractor and an implement mounted thereto.